Hermione and George
by LoonyLunaLove
Summary: Hermione gets her heart broken by one red haired and ends up failing for another. How will she manage never being far away from her first love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a year after the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone was moving on. I had graduated Hogwarts with Outstanding in all my NEWTs. I had gotten a job in the Ministry and I was happy.

Harry and Ron worked there as Aurors. I and Ron were still together, although it was hard while we were at Hogwarts. George was copying without Fred and had just started dating Angelina Johnson. I was always there for George after Fred died and we began very close friends. I was still promoting better rights for house elves. This had lead me to getting a job in the Ministry working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I had already starting working there and I didn't really enjoy it much but it was an income and I could pay the rent. It was enough for me to survive on.

I and Ron had moved in together and we were living in an apartment in London. We shared the rent and the bills. Our relationship was working but we had been growing distance since I came back from Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny know something that I don't but they will not tell me. I have a feeling that Ron cheated on me but I don't know. I know that sounds bad and I am doubting Ron but it's hard not to. I know something happened even though Ginny was with me at Hogwarts I could tell she know something.

I decided to go and see George and ask him if he know anything, I have not seen him since I came back from Hogwarts. I went round to his house and knocked on his door.

"Hey George, long time no see." I said at him and smiled.  
>I pulled him into a hug. I went inside and he made me a tea.<p>

"So, how has it been?"

I sipped my tea and said "Well I got a job in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and well I think something happened with Ron while I was away. Something is up and I don't know what it is. Do you have any idea George?"

He looked around the room and took a deep breath. "I don't think I should tell you this but I will anyway. Well while you were at Hogwarts, I saw Ron with some blond chick who works in the Ministry."

I nodded my head and got up and said "Thanks, George, I'm going to go." I walked out of his house and went home. I walked into my apartment with tears streaming down my face. I hoped Ron was out.

He walked into the hall and said "Hermione what's wrong?"

I looked at him, the innocence on his face. I screamed

"Don't ask me, what's wrong. I know who you were with while I was at Hogwarts. Ron I trusted you and you cheated on me!"

He eyes filled with anger, "Who told you this? It isn't true, I was helping her out and for repayment she took me to dinner a couple of times. It was nothing Hermione, I swear."

I turned around and ran out of the door. Ron tried to run after me but I apparated before he could. The only place I got think of was going was to Harry and Ginny's house.

I knocked on the door and said "Can I stay here for a while."

I hugged Ginny and Harry and went and sat on their couch. Ginny brought me a big glass of red wine. "He cheated on me with some dumb blond, I cannot believe it."

Harry looked up and groaned, "That's Bella, and she started about 6 months ago. She doesn't work in our department and she is surely going to get fired soon, she never does any work." I relaxed.

I woke up the next morning and rolled off the couch and went into the kitchen. I got myself some breakfast and a glass of water. My head was banging, I had drunk too much wine last night.

Ginny walked in and said "Morning Hermione. You need to talk to him." I got some toast and then went up to the bathroom to get ready. I quickly changed and went to work without bumping into Harry or Ginny. I got to work and I bumped into Ron, he tried calling my name but I carried on walking. I got to my office and started working, I worked through my lunch and went home early so I could get to my apartment before Ron got home. I walked in and Ron was sitting on the couch,

"Hermione before you run away, let's talk about this ok, you can't ignore me forever." I nodded my head and went to sit on the sofa.

"I didn't cheat on you Hermione, I was helping her settle in and I helped her move into her apartment. I told her about you and as repayment she took me to dinner. That's all it was ok."

I looked up and replied "Ron, I don't know if I can do this. There must be something more Ron otherwise everyone would have told me about it. I can't do this Ron, I'm breaking up with you."

He looked up at me, fear in his eyes and whispered "Mione, don't say that. I love you." I stood up and shouted "Ron, tell me what really happened?"

He stood up and said "I kissed her, OK, I was drunk and I don't know what was wrong with me."

I looked up and slapped him, "I know there was more, this is definitely over Ronald, don't try and win me back. Let's still be friends, nothing more than that. No matter, how much you try I won't be able to forgive you. I am going to move out and find my own apartment. I have found a little apartment near Harry and Ginny.

I got some new clothes and went to look at this apartment, tomorrow was my day off so I would be able to move all my stuff in. I walked down the road to the apartment, I walked inside it and I feel in love. It was old and classic. It was perfect. I said to the owner "I'll buy it." We signed the contract and I went back to Ron's apartment to get the rest of my stuff. I stuffed them into my little black beaded bag and went back, the apartment already had all its furniture and apparated back to my new apartment. I went to the store and bought some food and went back and started cooking my dinner.

I called George, "Hey George, me and Ron broke up, it turns out he kissed that blond women." George replied "OK, where are you going to live?" I replied "I bought a new apartment near Harry and Ginny's house so not far from you. " We said bye and hung up. I ate my dinner and went to bed.

*BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP* I looked across and I saw it was 7am. I got up and got ready. Today I was going to Diagon Alley to get some new robes and books. I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hey Tom," He nodded his head. I went to the brick wall and tapped it. I walked into Diagon Alley and it brought back memories of the first time, I had come here. I walked through all the shops and I decided to get an owl as Crookshanks had ran away while I was at Hogwarts. I had been sad but know I realised owls were much more useful. I walked into the shop and chose a barn owl. I walked out, carrying the owl and went to get some new robes, it surprisingly very quiet. I had everything I wanted and I decided to pop into George's shop. "Hey George" He walked over to me and we exchanged an awkward hug. "So, how are you copying Hermione?" He asked. "Well I am fine actually, I feel much better without Ron. I know that sounds mean but I had to do everything for him and now I only have to look after myself, I don't know how he is going to copy without me."

George laughed and said "That's quite true actually, I totally agree. So are you doing anything for dinner, Angelina is away and I will be eating alone otherwise." I nodded my head, Angelina was George's girlfriend and it annoyed me that he was dating someone else.

I didn't think they were a very good couple but everyone else thought they were, so I just agreed. I apparated home and put all my robes away and I decided to put a nice tight, black dress on with small black heels. I put my hair in a ponytail and got applied a little bit of make-up. I apparated to his house. I knocked on the door.

George opened the door and said "Wow Hermione, you look nice. We are only having dinner in."

I nodded and said "I wanted to make an effort George." He took me inside and offered me some wine and I declined and said "I'll have a firewhisky, if you don't mind." He nodded and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed me a firewhisky and bought it back. We made little conversation and then we ate. George had cooked pasta and chicken and it was amazing. I wanted more. Afterwards we had some mint-choc chip ice-cream. I stayed for a little while longer and talked some more. It was about 1am when the door unlocked and Angelina walked in. "George, Hermione what is going on?" Angelina asked.

I spoke up before George and said "George invited me over for some dinner, I am going through a rough time as I just broke up with Ron so George was just trying to offer support." Angelina nodded her head and I said "I'll just be going." I apparated back to my apartment and went to sleep, I had work tomorrow and I hoped, I had a lot of work to do. I decided to try for the promotion in 3 weeks' time, so I was going to do lots of extra work so I had a good chance.

I glanced across at the alarm clock and it was 7:30am, I had 30 minutes to get ready be at work. I grabbed breakfast and apparated to work. I ran to my office with a coffee and blueberry muffin in my hands. I got extra work and I didn't leave until 8pm. I walked back to my apartment and cooked myself a nice dinner. I showered and went to sleep. I got a letter from George saying _'I and Angelina broke up, she didn't believe what you said and we got into a huge row about it. I thought I should tell you.' _I saw this note and my heart fluttered and I grabbed a quill and wrote _'I should not have come George, this is my fault. I am so sorry' _I was secretly happy about this but I didn't want to admit what it meant, so I just ignored the feeling, I had in my stomach. I got a note back saying _'It wasn't your fault, we have been having rows for a while. I don't think Angelina liked my friendship with you.' _I read the letter and replied saying _Oh, if she didn't let you have friends then that is bad. Friends are always there for you. Like you have always been there for me' _I sent the letter and I didn't get a reply, I know I had made him speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I decided to go and visit George after work, he had just broke up with Angelina, I thought he might want some company. She had already moved back in with her parents being 21 years old, this was slightly wide and abnormal. The Weasley Burrow was empty as all the Weasley children had moved out.

I apparated to George's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and said "Hermione, what are you doing here." I looked into his eyes and smiled faintly, "I came here to see you enough with the break-up between you and Angelina and everything" He nodded his head and I went and sat on his couch. He walked back in with a cup of tea in his hands. "Here you probably want this after working at the Ministry, they keep trying to get me to work there, and it is very annoying. I like my joke shops and I am thinking about asking Lee to help me." I nodded my head.

"Why did you actually break up with Ron, Hermione? I know it isn't because he cheated on you."

I looked up from my tea and said "I like someone else, and I felt that we were growing apart and things weren't going to work out." I replied.

"Who is this other person, Hermione?" George quietly asked.

"He is funny and he makes me smile. His family are so nice and they really like me. He makes me laugh and he has the most beautiful eyes and I couldn't live without me." I whispered.

George looked up and me and he moved to sit next, and whispered into my ear, "What is his name?" I looked into his eyes and whispered "Guess, you should know the answer." He took the cup of tea from my hand and walked away, "I know, who it is and I will tell you in a minute."

He walked into the kitchen and I walked and lent against the door. He turned around and said "It's me, Hermione. You love me." I nodded my head and whispered "Do you love me, George?" He nodded his head and moved closer. I whispered into his ear, "Kiss me George."

He looked into my eyes and we both leaned in and lips touched and a sensation rippled through my body. Someone knocked at the door and broke our kiss. George walked to the door, he put his finger on his lips and told me to keep quiet about what just happened. I stood there and Molly entered. "So George, I heard about you and Angelina, that's such a shame, you were good together. Oh, hi Hermione." I nodded my head and greeted her, she looked between the two of us and said "So what's going on here?" I looked at George for support, "Nothing Mum, she just came here for a cup of tea. We are friends, is that not allowed." She nodded but I could tell she didn't believe us.

I got my bag and said "I should be going, bye George, bye Molly." And I apparated back to my apartment. I wanted to go back and see George, but I could not risk Molly catching us. I decided to write him a note instead. _'Hi George, I thought it was best if I left in case Molly realised. I don't think we should tell anyone about what happened. I want to be with you George, it's just if Ron finds out he will be annoyed. I didn't know how to say this apart from writing it down. I'll come over tomorrow after work so we can talk about it. Hermione x' _

I sent the letter and I just hoped George would understand. I showered and went to bed. I woke up around 11pm with a knocking on the window, it was my owl. I opened the window and took the letter. Barney went to hunt. I read the letter and it said _' Hi Hermione, I would love it if you could come over now, it would be best as nobody is likely to come around at this time of night. I understand and I know Ron would be too. I hope you come over. George x.' _

I smiled while, reading the letter. I apparated to George's house even though I was still in my pjs. I got the key from under the plant pot and went inside. All the nights were off so I went upstairs. He was sleeping. I quietly whispered his name and he woke up. He looked up and opened his eyes and smiled. He got up and pulled me closer to him and we kissed. I melted into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. There had never been that much chemistry between me and Ron compared to this. I and Ron never kissed like this. It was a new experience and I enjoyed it. I feel asleep with George and didn't wake up until the morning. I got ready and George had cooked breakfast. I kissed him goodbye and went to work. We had decided to keep our relationship a secret as we didn't want to hurt Ron.

*A Few Months*

Everyone was going to the Weasley's for dinner. It was going to be Harry, Ginny, George, Ron and me. The five of us. I knocked on the door and everyone was sitting in the lounge. Everyone was talking and laughing. I went and sat next to Ginny and I joined in the conversation. The chatter went on for about half an hour when George said "I have an announcement to make." I wondered what it would be. "For a while, I have been seeing someone and I thought it was time to tell everyone. I have been dating Hermione." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Ron got up and walked out of the room without speaking to everyone. George nodded and I went after him, he was standing outside. He shouted "So you dumped me for my brother."

"Ron, it isn't like that, I broke up with you because you cheated on me and I never loved you. For the first 6 months I thought I loved you but I never did, I am so sorry. I thought I did but I could not break your heart. So I lied to myself and I just needed a reason to break up with you. I am your best friend Ron, I didn't want to hurt you, I am so sorry. "I said.

"I know you never loved me, I just could not get myself to admit that you didn't love me. I kissed the blond so you would break up with and I didn't want to do it myself. I lied to myself telling myself you loved me when you didn't. I should have just broken up with you but I could not. I am sorry Hermione, it is my fault as well.

As long as you are happy then I will be able to move on." Ron said. I nodded my head and walked over to him and gave him a hug. George came outside and said "Is everything alright out here." I nodded and Ron walked back inside. I walked over to George and he grabbed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. My arms snaked around his neck and I said "We should go inside otherwise they will think, we are up to something." Instead he kissed me. We walked inside hand in hand. I smiled and we sat down in the chair together. Me on George's lap. The conversation continued for a while and then they we all went and ate the lovely dinner, Molly had cooked us.

Everyone else left afterwards and we stayed a little longer as George had not see his parents in a while. We were sitting in the lounge, waiting for them to finish clearing up when, George went to the bathroom. I heard Molly and Arthur speaking,

"She deserves someone better then George, she could have someone so much better, someone smart and handsome rather than our son who runs a joke shops. She was much better off with Ron." I heard Molly saying to Arthur. Tears started to roll down my cheeks. I then heard Arthur say "Molly don't be so harsh, if they love each other then that's all that matters." George walked back into the room and he came over to me. "Hermione wants wrong. Why are you crying?" He asked.

"They think I deserve more than you, someone better and who has a better job, George" I told him. I could see the anger fill his eyes.

Molly and Arthur walked back in and they saw the tears on my cheeks before they could even ask, George shouted "Apparently I am not good enough for her. So my job isn't good enough. The only reason I carry on is because I know Fred would have wanted me to. I want to bring happiness and laughs to the world. I want people to have fun and laugh and joke. But that is not enough for Hermione. She brings out the best in me. The loving, caring side that not many people have seen. How dare you say such thing as she doesn't deserve me. She loves me for me but you guys don't." More tears started to roll down my cheeks but this time they were for George and how everything he had said had made me proud and happy. He was picking me over his family.

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the door. We apparated back to George's house. We went inside and curled up on the couch together. His arm was around me and I rested my head on his chest. I fell asleep and I woke up the next morning and I was lying next to him in his bed. I moved closer and cuddled him. I glanced at the clock and it was 8:30am. I rolled over towards George and I felt an empty space that was warm. I sat up and George walked in with a tray of breakfast. I smiled at him and he sat next to me. I started to eat and it was very delicious. "WOW, George, you can cook." I whispered into his eye. He dropped the tray on the floor and he leant over to me and he started to kiss me. I put my arms around his shoulder. We lay there, cuddling. I smiled. We got up and got dressed. George was taking me some place special but he wouldn't tell me. I jumped into the car and waited for George to come. He had a picnic basket in his arms and he put it in the back seat. I smiled and he jumped into the front seat. The car was a convertible and the roof was down. The wind was blowing through my long, bushy hair and I closed my eyes and I felt on top of the world. We arrived and George grabbed my hand and led me to a beautiful tree. He got his wand out and started to crave our initials on the tree trunk. He put the picnic blanket under the tree and we spent the whole day lying under this tree, eating and talking to each other or just looking out the clouds. it was about 5pm when George decided we should leave, I looked at the tree one more time and then we left. We went back to George's apartment and started to watch TV.

I had persuaded George, to have Muggle technology to entertain us and he had eventually agreed. I had not moved in with George but I spent most of my time here. We were watching the television when Molly and Arthur were knocking on the door. George got up and he didn't invite them in. He started talking to them and I could him raise his voice. I went to the door and whispered in George's ear, "Calm down, invite them in and we can talk about it like responsible adults, prove to your parents you're not all about laughs and jokes." He led them to the living room and we sat down. Molly started to speak, "I am sorry, George, I wasn't thinking and I don't even know why I said that. I am shocked and surprised, you don't seem the type of people to be together, I was not expecting it at all." I nodded my head and I could see George trying to process what she had just said and think about how to reply." I could not say anything as it was not my place and this was between them. George looked up and said "I accepted it but I don't want you to judge my relationship with Hermione, I would prefer it if we forget about this and moved on." They nodded their heads and got up and left. I put my arms around George. He turned to face me and he kissed me lightly. He then took the tea cups and proceeded to wash them up. I

Walked into him and started splashing soap spuds at him and he chucked them back and I began laughing and so did he. We were went and covered in soap. I could see Molly and Arthur watching us through the kitchen window and it made me smile to see them, watching us and laughing. George pulled me closer and kissed me, my arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer. He whispered in my ear, "Why don't you move in with me. We could have so much fun." I nodded my head and I started talking about collecting all my clothes and items. He grabbed my arm and apparated to my apartment. He collected all my stuff and started packing it into boxes with his wand and putting it into my black beaded bag. We apparated back to his house. And we unpacked the boxes, he asked me where to put everything even though he know where it went. Everything was finished by dinner. Instead of cooking, George decided to take me to the Leaky Cauldron. We walked in and Tom shouted to us, "Hello Hermione and George how I can help you?" We ordered our food and ate. Afterwards went to George's shop. When we went inside, a worked called George over saying someone had come to see him. He went into his office and Angelina was standing there. She smiled at George and when I walked in behind her, she frowned. "Hi George, why is Hermione here? I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologise for what happened. Maybe we can restart?" She asked politely. George looked up towards and said "No, Angelina. I don't accept your apologise. It was meant to happen." She nodded and left.

I looked up and said "Why didn't you say I was your girlfriend?"

"I did not think it was relevant in the conversation."

"George, it was totally relevant otherwise she will keep trying." I walked out in a huff and didn't look back, I could hear George, shouting my name.

I apparated back to his house and locked myself, in the bedroom. About an hour later. I heard George come back, he walked to the door and he tried to open it. He started to knock, and say "Hermione open the door, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. If you don't I will just sleep here on the floor." I went to bed and slept, if I wanted to sleep on the floor, he could. I was annoyed and was not willing to forget what he had done. It had hard me, he didn't even say that he had a girlfriend. I woke up the next morning at 7am and got dressed. I opened the door and George was spread out across the whole of the floor, with a blanket and the cushions, fast asleep.

I walked around him and went to get some breakfast, as I was washing my bowl up, George came in and said "Are we speaking?" I ignored him and carried on with my routine. I walked out of the door and left George, standing in the kitchen. I had forgiven him but I had to give him time to fix his mistakes and he know that. I worked hard until lunch time and I decided to go and visit George. I apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into the shop. I walked upto the counter and George walked over. "Hey George, can we talk?" He nodded his head and lead me to his office, I followed, he closed the door and I said "George, I am so sorry. I was annoyed and angry." He shut me up with a kiss. We broke apart and he whispered "It's ok, I understand, I should have told her and you had all the right to be annoyed with me." I nodded and kissed him again. We broke apart by the sound of someone knocking on the door. George walked over and opened it. Angelina was standing there, she had a box of chocolates in her hand. George glanced at me and I nodded. It was now or never. "Angelina, I have something to tell you. I have been dating someone else and this someone is my beautiful girlfriend Hermione." Angelina stood there dumbfound and then she shouted

"I know you two were more than friends." And she ran out with the box of chocolates in hand. I knew she thought she had a chance with George again. I went back to work after me and George had eaten lunch together. I worked hard and then went home. I walked through the door and started to unchange from my work clothes when I heard George walk through the door. I walked downstairs and said "I need to get some of my stuff from my apartment so I am going to stay there tonight." He nodded. I started to watch dinner and it got to like 7pm so I decided to cook some dinner then I would go and sort everything out at my old apartment.

I needed to sell it but I had to clear all my things to be able to sell it. I ate my dinner with George. I kissed him goodnight and apparated to my apartment. I cleared most of the stuff and I just needed to take everything to George's house. I jumped into the bed and feel asleep even though it was only abut 10pm.

I woke up at about 1am with someone knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door, Ron was standing there and he was drunk. I let him in and went and got him so water. I gave the glass to him and he just throw it at the wall. He got up and came towards me and started to hit me. I started to scream and cry as he hit me harder and harder. He was shouting "I hate you, I hate you." I didn't know what was wrong but someone had angered him. I couldn't get away and my wand was in my bed room. He continued to hurt me until about 1:30am and then left me. My whole body hurt, I needed to get to George. The only way I could do that was by apparating. I apparated right outside the door. I feebly shouted for George and he came running.

I was lying in a heap on the floor. George picked me up and took me into the lounge. He put me on a couch and went to get some water and soap to try and wash the blood that was running from face. Ron had cut my lip and my leg from pushing me onto the floor. George cleaned me up and took me to the bed. He had not asked any questions. He left and went to get my wand. He locked the apartment. He came back and wrote a letter to the Ministry explaining the situation and how I would not be at work. I worked up and George took me downstairs. My legs hurt and I could not really walk. He put me on the couch and I started to cry. He came back and pulled me into a cuddle. I started to say "Ron, Ron did this to me. He was angry, very angry and drunk." I could see the anger in George's eyes and he was angry and hurt. He got up and left to calm down. Someone was knocking at the door. It was only 11am and normally people never came round at this time. Molly walked and saw me covered in cuts and bruises and she gasped, "Hermione who did this to you?" I started to cry. George walked and cuddled me, he said "Ron, mum, Ron did this to Hermione this morning. She was staying at her apartment as she was clearing it. And Ron came round at 1am and started to beat her. He was drunk and angry." Molly looked shocked, I knew she would. She left. I feel asleep on the sofa. Hoping everything would be ok but I know something bad was going to happen between Ron and George.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I know things could only get worse. George was angry and he wasn't going to forgive Ron very easily and either was I. Molly left and I relaxed slightly. George started to pace around. I know what he was thinking. I said "George go and find Ron. I know you want to. I will be fine while you go." He nodded and said "I'll get Ginny to come over." George apparated to Harry and Ginny's house. Ginny apparated back and came and sat with me. She said "Are you alright Hermione?" I nodded and said "I am fine, just a little battered and shocked." She nodded and we moved on to talking about other things. George came through the doors along with Ron. I gasped. George and Ron were covered in bruises and cuts. "George want have you done. When I said go and find Ron, I didn't say go and beat him up." I screamed. I was shocked, I couldn't believe George would do this to Ron. George started to speak, "Hermione, I could not let him do this to you and get anyway with it." I nodded, I understood but was very annoyed, Ron looked me in the eye and said "I am sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to do this. I went to the first place I thought and it was your old apartment. I saw you and everything came back to me. How you left me for George and how you broke my heart. I needed revenge and this was the only way I could do it." My blood was boiling, how he could think such things. "Ron, I did not leave you for George. I didn't love you Ron. So I departed from our relationship and I moved onto someone else." I screamed at him. Ginny quickly disapparated. George grabbed Ron by the cuff and disapparated away. I sunk into the couch. I sat and waited for George to return and when he did I had dozed off. He walked in. I pat the sofa next to me and said "Explain, what happened George?"

"I went to find Ron. I cannot believe he did this to you. I went to see why he did this. We ended up getting into an argument which led to a fight. I was so angry with him, Hermione. He thinks you cheated on him. Because we got together quite soon after."

I nodded, "Ron would think that George, that is who he is. He is jealous as our relationship was never like this. He sees what we have and wishes he was you. Everything that happens in this relationship is going to hurt him no matter what. George, he loved me for years and years yet. I am dating you. He feels he isn't good enough for me."

George nodded and cuddled me. Most of my bruises had healed after the antidotes, I had prepared for myself. I was feeling much better. I got up and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. I had finished when George walked in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to turn around. He gently nipped on my neck. I moaned slightly. George kissed me passionately. Before I knew what was happening we were going up the stairs.

The next morning, I woke up next to George. Our bodies were cuddled next to each other. He kissed me on the top of the head. I smiled. George got up and said "I have to work today, sorry." I nodded and replied "I might pop into work and see if they need anything done." He nodded and kissed me before he walked downstairs. I got up and showered and dressed. I walked downstairs and George had made pancakes and coffee. While I was drinking my coffee. George came over to me and kissed me and disapparated. I finished my coffee and pancakes. I apparated to the Ministry. I walked into my office and got to work. Harry walked into my office and said "Hermione, you are being transfered over to the Auror office. You are going to be doing the paperwork. And coming on jobs with me." I nodded and I already know this. I collected my things and followed Harry. I walked in and Ron was sitting there along with Kingsley. I nodded my heads at them and took the free desk next to Kingsley. Harry and Ron were opposite me and Kingsley. I sorted everything out. And got to work. I started filling out all the papers that had be stacked on my desk. I was going to enjoy this but I didn't know whether I wanted to do this full time. My mind kept drifting to the Joke Shop, George ran. I desperately wanted to help. But I knew he would never let me leave the Ministry to help him, he wanted so much better for me. But he had a wonderful business that was successful and that was the only thing I could wish for. Also I would be working with the man of my dreams, George Weasley. I carried on with my work and put all thoughts, of helping George to the back of my mind. It could to the late afternoon and there had been one call that Kingsley and Ron had taken. I left the office and went home, to the small cottage we shared. I signed it was homely but I wanted to move out or redecorate. George had no sense what so ever. George came home and I smiled and greeted him. I had decided that I was going to leave the Ministry and help George.

"George, I have had an idea. That is brilliant. Although you may disagree. I want to leave the Ministry and run the joke shop with you."

"Mione, I am not letting you do you leave the Ministry, that is the one thing you always wanted to do." He looked me in the eye.

"George, I want to run the joke shop. All I ever wanted in live was to find someone to love me and be successful. I can be successful with the joke shop. Having me on side could seriously improve business. One of the Golden Trio working the in the Weasley's joke shop. I would think of nothing better if it meant working with you."

"Ok, if that's what you really want but give it a couple of months, slowly ease yourself into life in the joke shop."

**Chapter Four**

*2 years later*

Me and George, walked along the beach. Hands entwined. I had never felt this happy. I looked out to the beautiful sunset and walked as the sky turned to glowing shades of red, orange and yellow. There was nothing better I could think of. "Mione, turn around." I turned around to face, George and he was kneeing on one knee. I gasped. He was holding the most beautiful ring, I have ever seen in my life. "Mione, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?" I smiled and replied "I could think of nothing better." He picked me up and spun me around and he kissed me gently. He put me back down and the floor and placed the ring on my finger. I gasped as it fit perfectly.

*2 years later*

"Do you, George Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take George Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?""

"I do."

"I may now pronounce you husband and wife."

I closed my eyes as George lent in towards me. Our lips touched and it was the best feeling in the world. I was now Mrs Weasley. A professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts, after George had forced be to accept the job. Now it was time to celebrate. Although no alcohol. I thought to myself. With another little baby Weasley on the way. We already had a little boy called Fred, who was so adorable. He was 4 years old and a mischievous like his father. With another little baby on the way. Our family would be complete.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Hermione and George had 2 more children. Fred, Sally and little Elliot who was just 9 months old. All the children went to Hogwarts. Fred and Elliot were sorted into Gryffindor with Sally having her mother's brains went into Ravenclaw. Fred took over the Joke Shop when he was just 17 years old after he graduated Hogwarts. With the joke shops having been set up all over the country. With the Weasleys having a successful business, making more than either of them could imagined. Elliot went on to being a seeker for the Chudley Cannons, making them win the League cup, 5 times in a row. Sally grow up to be one of the most successful witches of her time, and was the first female Minister of Magic, and she reformed the whole of the Ministry making the wizarding world a much better place, then anyone could have expected. Hermione and George both died on the 1st April, when they were 100 and 103. The cause of death was laughter, after Fred's two twin children played a prank on them.


End file.
